The present invention relates to a mattress or cushion with at least one cushion element which can be inflated or filled with a pumpable filling medium or with a cushion chamber.
In known air cushion mattresses, cushion elements or air chambers which are mutually spaced in parallel transversely to the length of the mattress can be inflated individually. The air chambers are embedded in filling and supporting material and are preferably covered with several layers of wool and silk. Inflation nozzles of the cushion elements are advantageously arranged on the side of the mattress body in such a way that they are readily accessible but still protected and do not cause problems. The Applicant developed a mattress of this type in 1983. Inflation is usually effected using an air pump which can be applied in each case to the desired cushion element. Each cushion element can be inflated to the desired hardness by this hand pump. However, as this is awkward, the use of an electric pump has been proposed. Although it is easier to operate than a hand pump, it still appears too complicated to many customers. Therefore, the possibilities of an air cushion mattress are rarely utilised correctly in practice. A further drawback lies in the configuration of the cushion elements or the air chambers. Broad pillow-like cushion elements are required for obtaining a comfortable lying surface. However, this reduces the breathing activity of the mattress as the circulation of air is obstructed. A mattress which prevents the circulation of air causes the sleeping person to perspire to a considerably greater extent. The moisture precipitates and can in turn cause the formation of unhealthy fungus. However, the narrow air chambers in the form of air tubes intended to prevent this problem form unpleasant pressure points on the lying surface. The attainment of optimum lying comfort for an individual by pumping and letting out air is so awkward in each case that air cushion mattresses could not formerly gain acceptance on the market.
It is the object of the invention to provide a mattress or a cushion which is superior to formerly known mattresses or cushions with respect to comfort, ergonomy and handling.
According to the invention, there is provided a mattress having at least one cushion element which is adapted to be inflated with a pumpable filling medium and a device for regulating the pressure of said filling medium in said cushion element, said device being equipped with a control in which at least one of filling pressure values and at least one arithmetical operation for determining a filling pressure value are predetermined or programmed.
Preferably, a plurality of inflatable cushion elements are provided, each cushion element comprising a plurality of cushion chambers which are connected to one another by means of a connecting chamber.
The device for regulating the pressure is preferably connected via at least one line to the cushion elements, each line being guided via its own valve to a pump.
Desirably, the device for regulating the pressure is designed in such a way that the filling pressure can be controlled until a predetermined value corresponding to a specific degree of hardness or comfort for lying is attained, on the basis of the weight of a lying person loading the inflatable cushion elements.
Further, the device for regulating the pressure may be coupled to a sensor for determining the pressure activated by the weight of a. lying person and may also be designed in such a way that pressure adaptation takes place separately in each cushion element.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the device for regulating the pressure is designed in such a way that the pressure adaptation takes place firstly as a function of the weight of a lying person and secondly as a function of an adjustable degree of hardness or comfort for lying, for example in the stages xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmediumxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d.
The or each cushion element desirably has a wall which is turned toward the lying surface and which is designed in such a way that it remains substantially flat when inflated.
Preferably, the or each cushion element has an approximately rectangular crosssection when inflated, said cushion element being composed of corresponding wall parts consisting of a soft but only slightly elastic material.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, a remote control device is provided on which the contours of a person are mapped with the purpose of enabling an operator to adapt the position of the said at least one cushion element with control keys.